


Latitudes

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Penguin - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: Blaine’s hand is headed north on Kurt’s leg when it all goes to hell. Blaine has questions, but he doesn’t ask because right now, Kurt is on the verge of something he can’t process with Blaine in the room, and Blaine’s not sure he has it in him to leave. Instead, he guides them safely north of the equator.





	Latitudes

“If I cant discuss it,” Kurt says, examining his knee thoroughly. He’s brushing at a piece of lint that may or may not exist and flushing in a way that Blaine knows he needs to ignore if he wants this to expand into a conversation. 

He waits, but Kurt’s silence is explicit. It’s unambiguous in a way that Kurt almost never is, until he pivots hard and bowls Blaine over with forthright honesty— _again_ —because that’s coming, it’s always coming.

Not now, though. Not this time. 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, eventually. He sounds earnest and conciliatory because of course he does. He’s got a white knight burning bright inside his chest and he can’t seem to keep it contained, at least not where Kurt’s concerned. 

Kurt doesn’t look up, and this is the part where Blaine might be invited to leave. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

The dismissal doesn’t come, though, and the absence of a stony stare is all Blaine needs to feel bold. He joins the quest for lint, his left hand brushing Kurt’s right, and Kurt stills for a moment before pulling away. Embarrassment stains his cheeks a deeper pink—another thing Blaine won’t mention, even though it kills him to leave Kurt sitting here feeling so obviously lost and _less than_. 

“I can’t discuss it,” Kurt says. No _if_. His voice is flat, resigned. 

Blaine wonders if that’s what Kurt’s father said to him. _If you can’t talk about it, you shouldn’t be doing it_. Kurt didn’t share the specifics, and Blaine didn’t ask. Instead, they shared an awkward silence that left Blaine feeling unsteady and maybe even a little unwelcome, cowardly and more than a little curious. 

Still, while he was willing to put on a brave face and steamroll Mr. Hummel’s boundaries—at his place of business, no less—he just doesn’t have that kind of courage right here, right now, with Kurt. 

So he doesn’t ask. Again. Because right now, Kurt is on the verge of something he can’t process with Blaine in the room, and Blaine’s not sure he has it in him to leave.

So instead, he just hopes that Kurt is okay. He just trusts that whatever Mr. Hummel said was said with love and compassion and, god willing, at least a little bit of education. 

And if it wasn’t—well, then it’s partly Blaine’s wrong to right. 

He doesn’t put his hand back on Kurt’s thigh. Back where it was, thumb on Kurt’s inseam, slowly straying north, when Kurt turned his face away from Blaine and said— _whispered_ , “Blaine, it’s not—I don’t. It’s just. _If I can’t discuss it_.”

Instead, he puts his hand over Kurt’s heart and hopes Kurt understands that he already has everything he needs, right here under his fingertips. 

“Let’s discuss _this_ ,” he says, pressing his lips to Kurt’s cheek. “And this.” His thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip. He runs a soft hand down Kurt’s side and stops squarely above his hipbone. 

“And this?” Kurt echoes, mirroring his hand on Blaine’s hip. 

Blaine nods. 

“And we don’t have to discuss anything else,” he says. 

Because he knows they will, someday. They’re young, they have urges. They’ll figure it out together, someday. When they’re both comfortable.


End file.
